


Take a break!

by GigglySquiggily



Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Brotherly Affection, Family Bonding, Fluff, Gen, Just lots of fluff with a touch of angst, Mild mentions of injury, Post-Coma Fuegoleon, Tickling, nothing graphic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:27:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29255943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GigglySquiggily/pseuds/GigglySquiggily
Summary: Leopold has been overexerting himself in training. Time for big brother Fuegoleon to set him straight.
Relationships: Fuegoleon Vermillion & Leopold Vermillion
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20





	Take a break!

When Fuegoleon was told where Leopold was, he wasn’t surprised.

Be it, a tad frustrated, but not surprised.

Ever since the Crimson Lions' Captain had entered his coma state, Leopold had been training nonstop. Constantly working on his magic spells and enhancing his battle technique had become top priority. Now that Fuegoleon was awake, feeling stronger than ever, you'd think Leopold would slow down a bit and give himself a day to rest. 

Nope. He was as dedicated as ever.

This inherently wasn’t a problem. Being strong was a big part of the Vermillion honor, and the training helps a lot when you're a magic knight. It was, however, a problem when you don’t give yourself enough time for rest. The captain had heard many reports already of Leo collapsing from exhaustion, only to get up and throw himself back in when he was awake once more.

This was getting unhealthy; Time to put a stop to this.

The second eldest Vermillion walked into the courtyard, finding his brother immediately among the ash and smoke. At first glance, Leopold looked fine, bright and lively. Fuegoleon could read the signs though. The way he held his arms up, his normally bright green eyes seemed dimmer, his stance slightly shaky.

Even his fire magic was weaker, and slowly starting to wobble out of control. He needed to step in. “Leo.” He called, making his brother shoot up straight and whirl around. “Oh! Fuegoleon! You’re here! Did you come to see my new spells! I’ve been improving a lot since you-” He stumbled on his words here, eyes dimming even more before he shook it off, grinning up at his brother. “Don’t worry, I’m gonna show you just how strong I’ve bec-”

“Leo.” Fuegoleon cut off his ramblings, making the younger boy straighten up with a tiny yelp. “While it's true you've improved in your strength, that’s not why I’m here.” He took in Leo’s exhausted state before continuing. “I’ve been hearing about your training regimen, and while I think it’s good you're improving, you shouldn’t overwork yourself either.”

Leopold casted his eyes downward in thought, biting at his bottom lip before looking up at Fuegoleon with a forced smile. “I’m alright! Really! I can’t stop until I’ve surpassed you and my rival!” He pumped a fist into the air, though it threw him off balance slightly. Fuegoleon quickly intercepted him, catching his brother in his arms. “You can barely stand, Leopold. You need rest.”

Leopold cast his eyes downward once more, his cheeks puffing out stubbornly. It was rare the younger Vermillion pouted these days, especially around his brother, but he was tired and it was just the two of them. No need for appearances.

Fuegoleon bit down a chuckle, resisting the urge to reach up and poke his brother’s cheek, the way he did when Leo was just a baby. Thinking back, Leopold had taken quite the stubborn side, even as a small child. He remembered the various ways he and Mereo used to get their baby brother to behave.

Speaking of…

Fuegoleon looked down at his brother now, memories resurfacing in his mind as a warm smile crossed his lips. “Leopold. I will give you one more chance to take a break, or else I will be forced to reprimand you.” He said in his most commander voice, knowing full well what would happen. Sure enough Leo only pouted more, even going as far to cross his arms with a ‘hmmph!’ 

Well. That was that then.

“Alright. You have forced my hand, Leo. Prepare yourself!” Leopold barely had any time to react before he full body spasmed, falling against his older brother in a hysterical fit of giggles as Fuegoleon tickled him, ten deadly fingers poking at his sides and ribs with merciless precision. “GAHAHAHHAHAHAHHA! NOOHOOHO! NHOOHOHO THIHIHIHHIHCKLING! HAHAAHAHAHA!” The smaller Vermilion squealed, trying desperately to escape. It was useless, for he was far too ticklish for his own good, and Fuegoleon had a pretty solid grip on him.

“I’ve warned you Leo! You refused to take a break, and directly defied an order from your Captain! This is what you deserve!” He said this with a soft smile as he utterly destroyed his baby brother, leaving no spot un-tickled. He tickled him until he was as red as his hair and practically pleading for mercy. “AHAHHAHAHHAHA! OHOHOHOKAY! IHHIHIIHI GIHIHIIHIVE!”

Fuegoleon stopped his tickle attack, watching his brother all but fall against him, breathing heavily and wrapping his arms loosely around his waist. Once he recovered, he managed to sit up properly, staring down at his hands. “Now that I’ve made you take a break, do you want to tell me what’s really going on?” The captain asked, his voice soft as he took in Leo’s sagged shoulders.

For a minute, it seemed Leo wasn’t going to speak. Eventually he confessed. “I...I can’t stop thinking about what happened to you.” He admitted, bowing his head to hide his eyes. “Every time I close my eyes, I see you lying there, bleeding out on the pavement as those bastards laugh. You almost d-died.” He choked through gritted teeth, forcing down the lump in his throat. “And I..I-I couldn’t do anything about it! I stood there, watching you bleed out. I didn’t stand a chance against the people that nearly killed you!” Leopold clenched his fist, knuckles white as bone. “That’s why I need to get stronger! I don’t ever want to be helpless in a fight again!”

Fuegoleon watched his younger brother with soft, sad eyes before reaching over, resting a hand on his messy mane. Leopold froze briefly, shocked out of his spiraling thoughts. “It’s alright, Leo. I’m not going anywhere.” He gently pulled his brother close to him, wrapping his arm around his shaking frame. “They caught me by surprise, and I won't let that happen again. There's no need to work your body beyond it's limits. Don’t overexert yourself because of me.” He smiled down softly at his brother. “Besides, Mereoleona would be rather upset if you pass out spontaneously again.”

Leopold let out a choked laugh and reached up, wiping his face with his sleeve. “You’re right. I’ll...I’ll take a break.” With that, the two walked back inside. Leopold at some point leaned into Fuegoleon's side, his fatigue making him feel too lightheaded to carry on. "I'm happy you're back...I missed you."

Fuegoleon smiled softly, hugging his brother tightly. "I missed you too. Like I said, I'm not going anywhere. Not again."

**Author's Note:**

> My Tumblr: https://giggly-squiggily.tumblr.com/
> 
> Heyo! This is a tad old, but I found my first Black Clover fic recently, and I wanted to share it with you!
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
